I love you
by Annie Park
Summary: What are you supposed to say when someone says you "I love you"? [One-Shot.] I'm not good for summary, but I wish to you read. Sorry for the grammar errors! INCLUYE TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL, al principio.


**Te amo.**

 **Nota del Autor:** Holis. Estoy de vuelta con estos dos encantadores sujetos. Cómo me encantan. La verdad, no tengo mucho que comentar, a excepción de que este fic es un poco más corto de lo habitual y más confuso de lo habitual.

En lo particular, me encantó escribirlo. Mucho más desde la perspectiva de April. Creo que, a medida que vayan leyendo, se quedarán sin ninguna duda. Aún así, respondo cualquier pregunta en los reviews y hago una aclaración al final del fic.

Lo hago al final porque creo que podría contar como spoiler. O no precisamente, pero creo que me gustaría que lo leyeran sin saberlo desde el principio.

Bueno, gracias por su atención. Y gracias por leerme. ¡Lean, revisen y comenten! C:

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** ¡Yo no poseo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Pero lo desearía, jaja. :D

* * *

Idiota.

No había mejor palabra para describirlo, simplemente.

Y April lo sabía, lo sabía con certeza.

Esos ojos que podían derretir a cualquiera, esos labios que te nublaban la mente y esos abrazos que te hacían sentir la persona más querida del planeta.

Porque te olvidas de todo.

Te olvidas hasta de ti mismo si él está ahí.

Y lo odiaba.

Lo odiaba por ser él.

Lo odiaba porque fuera tan irresistible y tan malditamente adorable.

Lo odiaba porque la hacía sentir vulnerable.

Lo odiaba por muchas razones.

Principalmente, porque la pelirroja estaba enamorada de él.

Demonios, no lo vio venir. Y detestaba que parecía que él mantenía controlada la situación. Pero no lo hacía, oh no.

Ella estaba más enamorada de él de lo que hubiera querido admitir.

¿Qué derecho tenía él de cruzarse en su camino?

¿Qué derecho tenía él de penetrar su alma y hacer que todo su cuerpo tiemble al escuchar esas dos simples palabras?

¿Qué derecho tenía él de ser tan atractivo, irresistible y dulce?

¿Quién le había dado permiso de enamorarla?

¿Quién?

Y ella vivía preguntándose cómo él lograba que ella perdiera la cordura tan sencillamente, que quisiera simplemente disfrutar de sus labios y olvidarse de todo.

¿Cómo es que esos infinitamente bellos ojos la traían vuelta de cabeza?

Mierda. Ella tenía ganas de ahorcarse en ese momento. Y precisamente porque las palabras le habían entrado en el cuerpo y habían viajado por su piel quemándola sin piedad.

¿Qué se supone que iba a responder? ¿La verdad? Eso no era una opción.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba que él estuviera tan tranquilo en ese preciso momento, como si no le importara en lo absoluto.

Sus ojos disiparon un brillo diferente a los otros y April supo que había dicho la verdad. Había dicho la verdad desde un principio. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa especial que ella nunca había visto que él la dedicara a alguien.

Y esperó respuesta. Apacible, y casi inmóvil. Sonriendo mientras ella debatía en su cerebro sin neuronas y comenzaba a levantarse del suelo queriendo comérselo a besos.

Y no sólo lo odiaba a él.

Se odiaba a ella misma.

Por cobarde.

¿Qué le costaba hablar sin mentiras? ¿Qué le costaba decirle que el hecho de que se encontrara tan cerca de ella le hacía sentir esas irremediables ganas de estrecharlo contra ella y devorarlo entero?

Y entonces las palabras se enredaron en su lengua, queriendo salir de la estúpida cárcel.

April dejó que sus ojos se cerraran y que sus labios se convirtieran en dos finas líneas acomodadas en un sendero curvo llamado sonrisa.

Porque era la verdad.

Esa era la verdad y ella no podía seguir negándolo.

—Yo también te amo.

Y lo hacía tanto que parecía pecado.

* * *

 _N/A: ¡Hey! Si tú acabaste de leer esto sin aburrirte, te lo agradezco. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer mi humilde trabajo!_

 _¿Es necesario repetirlo? Creo que sí: ¡Review, pleeeeeeease!_

 _¿Tomatazos, flores? Espero que sean flores, porque soy alérgica al tomate. Jaja._

 _Ah, sí. Aclaración final: Creo que todos se dieron cuenta, pero este fic trata sobre una declaración. De Raph hacia April. Al principio, no quise dejarlo muy en claro, pero después supe que iba a ser confuso, así que lo aclaro aquí._

 _Es por eso que ella menciona al final: Yo también te amo._

 _Él acababa de declarársele y todo el fic expresa lo que ella siente en segundos después de eso. ¡Muchas emociones juntas, jaja!_

 _Bueno. Ya aclarado el punto anterior… ¡Graciaaaas! ¡Review y fav!_

* * *

 **E-N-G-L-I-S-H.**

 **I love you.**

 **Author's note:** Hey, ¡hi! I'm back with these two lovely subjects. How I love them. The truth, I do not have much to say, except that this fic is a little shorter than usual and more confusing than usual.

In particular, I loved writing it. More from the perspective of April. I think, as they read, they will without a doubt. Still, I answer any questions in the reviews and make a clarification to the end of the fic.

I do it in the end because I think I could count as spoiler. Or not exactly, but I think you'd like to read it without knowing from the start.

Well, thank you for your attention. And thanks for reading. Read, review and comment! C:

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! But I wish. Haha. :D

* * *

Fool.

There was no better word to describe simply.

And April knew, really knew.

Those eyes that could melt anyone, those lips that you clouded the mind and those hugs that made you feel the most loved person on the planet.

Because you forget everything.

You forget yourself up if he's there.

And she hated it.

She hated him for being him.

She hated him because he was so compelling and so damn cute.

She hated him because he made her feel vulnerable.

She hated him for many reasons.

Mainly because the redhead was in love with him.

Shit, she never saw it coming. And she hated to he seemed that he kept control of the situation. But he didn't. Oh no.

She was more in love with him than she wanted to admit.

What right did he have to cross his path?

What right did he have to penetrate her soul and make her whole body tremble at those two simple words?

What right did he have to be so attractive and irresistible sweet?

 _Who gave you permission to Love?_

Who?

And she lived wondering how he managed to lose her sanity so simply that she would simply enjoy their lips and forget everything.

How is he that these infinitely beautiful eyes brought back the head?

Shit. She wanted to hang himself at the time. And precisely because the words had entered her body and had traveled mercilessly burning your skin.

What was she supposed to respond? The truth? That was not an option.

She hated him. She hated that he was so calm at that moment, as if he did not care at all.

His eyes dispelled a different shine to others and April knew he had spoken the truth. He had told the truth from the beginning. His lips curled in a special smile she had ever seen him to dedicate someone.

And he waited response. Peaceful, and almost immobile. He is smiling as she struggled in her brain without neurons and began to eat off the floor wanting kisses.

And she not only hated him.

She hated herself.

For coward.

What was hard to speak without lies? What was hard to tell that that was found so close to her made she feel hopeless those eager to clasp him against her and devour it whole?

And then the words tangled on her tongue, wanting to get out of jail stupid.

April let her eyes close and her lips turned into two thin lines arranged in a curved path called smile.

Because it was the truth.

That was the truth and she could no longer deny.

"I Love you too."

And she did so it seemed sin.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Hey! If you ended up without getting bored reading this, I appreciate it. Thank you for reading my humble work!_

 _Should it be repeated? I think so: Review, pleeeeeeease!_

 _Tomatoes, flowers? I hope they are flowers, because I'm allergic to tomatoes. Haha._

 _ **Oh yeah. Final note:**_ _I think everyone realized, but this fic is about a statement. Raph to April. At first, I didn't make that very clear, but later I learned that it would be confusing, so I clarify here._

 _That's why she mentioned at the end: "I love you too."_

 _Before this, he (Raph) said "I love you" and, after, April expresses what she feels in seconds after that. Many emotions together, haha!_

 _Good. And clarified the previous point... Thaaaanks! Review and fav!_


End file.
